Defend Thy Honor, Thy Life
by Darkeiko
Summary: The Second Demon World Tournament has ended and things have changed. Unfortunately, these changes are not for the better. Pairings unknown. Rating will be T unless decided otherwise.
1. Chapter 00

**Author's Note:** I...had a dream. This was the dream. It's like those...storyboard dreams. Does anyone have that? It's really cool to be able to dream the next part of a story and then just write it out...or in my case type it out. I'm going to try and keep this story as realistic as possible. That means people will actually think. *gasp* Mary-Sues will not be commonplace. If you see any sort of Mary-Sue...ish behavior going on inform me immediately. I want to make a good OC that people can relate to. She will have problems, she will have stuff she hates, there will be development. There will possibly be many more OCs coming into the mix that I hope I can do well with. Anyway, without further ado...ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, a new Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction.

**Disclaimer**: Anything related to Yu Yu Hakusho is copyrighted by Yoshihiro Togashi, its creator. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own the Original Characters or OCs that I have created and added to the plot.

**Added Notes:** Some people may be confused as to what happened so I suggest you visit the manga for Yu Yu Hakusho, preferably Volume 19: Chapter 170. I am taking my information from there. If you have in anyway missed the goings on in the story, I suggest you read the previous chapters. I will not be putting Recaps, Flashbacks, or anything of the sort. Also, grammar is an integral part of writing. If you see any grammatical errors or poor use of tenses either post up a comment or send me a message. I appreciate any criticism but blatant flames that do nothing to add to my writing or that improve the story will not be tolerated. That is all, thank you.

* * *

**~Chapter 00~ The Beginning**

The sky was painted a dull gray, clouds sweeping across the normally azure expanse as a precursor to the upcoming storm. Limbs, wooden or not, swayed in the harsh breeze that rattled windows and made warm settlements shudder in fear. Yet through this torrent a young woman sits within the confines of her room, staring with perturbed eyes not at the current weather but at the screen illuminated before her with an eerily pallid glow. With a deep sigh that preceded an angry snarl the brunette swiveled in her dark leather chair, her wavy, shoulder-length hair swaying, before halting its movement with one stopping step and setting forth with erratic, furious typing that almost burned a hole through the keyboard.

"I am **done**!" she snapped, fiercely abandoning her chair to throw herself upon the mercy of her four post bed. Almost immediately pillows flew like projectiles, crossing through the air with a dull whistle before landing askew with a faint thump on the carpeted floor. Along with them went her comforter, the woman smacking the bed's surface so relentlessly that the blanket drifted to the floor in a bundled heap. The mattress quivered as if wondering if it had displeased its master and that was the reason for its current suffering. Before it could ponder the thought further; however, the figure upon its surface froze as if all energy had been drained from her. Soon after tears followed, muffled sobs that dyed her normally sky blue bed sheets a deep navy.

"I freaking hate him," she cried, trying to keep her tears silent. She didn't want anyone to see her in this state.

Six years...six years of friendship gone, thrown to dust because of one stupid mistake that she had made. It was a stupid mistake, she knew it and other people knew it and they had told her again and again that friendships shouldn't crumble because of something so ridiculous. But still...it did crumble...it fell apart like a building with no support. Her friendship with him...her friendship with Mat now was so torn that she honestly couldn't find any possible way to rebuild it. And how did this happen?

"Why?"

It all happened because she left a guild in a game, a guild that was _his_, and because of that everyone else had left and gone elsewhere. Due to this, he felt that she had somehow betrayed him...betrayed his trust in a way and now...she really had no way of attaining his friendship back. She never knew the definition of vindictive until now.

But she tried to make things right, she had really tried. She had sent him instant message after instant message of apology but all she had received in return were those words shoved in her face. She had loved him...a lot, she never knew this side of him at all. She still loved him when he had told her that they were just friends. And now to have this shoved in her face, to have her lose someone so important because of something so stupid, something she did and how he couldn't forgive...

Well...she was done. She had tried and, apparently, that wasn't enough. If he wanted to act that way then she was done. She wasn't going to continue trying to rebuild a friendship that will not be built. She doesn't care anymore...she just doesn't...

Yet she continued sobbing into her bed until her name echoed from the floor below.

"Mia!" her mother called in a soft soprano, "Phone for you!"

Clenching the sheets to pull herself up, Mia Ziona went about rubbing her jade eyes trying to rid herself of the stricken appearance she knew she had and removed herself from the bed to gaze upon her facade in a body-length mirror. As she thought her eyes were blood red from crying, the white of her eyes smeared with crimson, and there was a trail of wet skin that led from her eyes down to her chin. She could not go downstairs looking like this.

With long but swift steps she crossed along the hallway outside her room to the bathroom across the way and continued to splash handful after handful of cold water on her face until any evidence of her distress disappeared. Mia wiped her face clean, dabbing delicately with a white towel before replacing it back on the rack. Standing at the foot of the stairs, she forced a smile before descending and grabbing at the phone on the cradle in the living room.

The two voices on the other end immediately felt like a balm to her nerves and instantly lightened the mood.

"Luna? Kyle? Hey guys! You want to hang out? Sure, let me ask my mom if it's okay. It _is_ kind of bad out, you know so I don't know what she'll say..."

* * *

"Koenma sir, another report of demon attacks. This time in Shinjuku ward!"

The normally bubbly Grim Reaper, Botan, announces with a boisterous voice as she swiftly enters the office with oar clenched tightly in hand, plaited azure hair swaying, her pink kimono ruffling as she maneuvers to stand before an oak desk and, behind that, the Prince of Spirit World. With a tentative stare she gazes at the mass of paperwork piled precariously at every corner of the work table surrounding a small rectangular space that presented a chubby face hard at work.

Koenma sits in an overly tremendous auburn chair with furrowed brows, incessantly stamping paper after paper which fluttered to the ground when completed. His cerulean binky and violet hat bobbed up and down, the pink rim coming dangerously low over his eyes as he frantically tries to complete his assignments without rest. Suddenly his hand pauses in mid air at the Reaper's presence, his other coming to reposition the rim on his head to reveal haggard chestnut eyes. Dropping the Golden Seal on the surface, he presses a button hidden beneath his desk that brings down a wide, flat screen. The blank screen springs to life with a dull _whir_ with the picture of a disgruntled young adult with greased back black hair, Yusuke Urameshi. In the background are distinct screams and a glare of fire followed by the back of the young detective's head as he charges and shoots off another Spirit Gun. Immediately afterward he turns back to face the screen, beads of sweat trailing from his forehead.

"Yusuke!" Koenma screams, slamming his palms on the oak surface, "What's going on down there?"

"What the hell does it look like?!" he yells back, turning around to punch a horned demon in the face and about-facing. "All the demons have come out of the woodwork! Mainly the A and S-class demons who were in hiding when the barrier first broke."

The Prince slapped a hand to his forehead and leaped over the desk emerging on the other side in his adult form. Cheekbones defined and towering at an intimidating height, Koenma stood and approached the screen closer coming to stand beside Botan.

"This is why you don't hold tournaments, Yusuke! Too many chances for someone corrupt to be in power!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know I know!" he responds, powering up and spraying an assortment of demons with Spirit Gun bullets.

"Aren't Kurama and Hiei with you?"

"They've been trying to gather up and stop a hell of a lot of them. So far we've gotten a lot. Now there are just a few strays left," Yusuke grumbled before slamming a fist into his palm, "Damn it Koenma, this has been going on since the second tournament ended and they still won't let up! Chu, Touya, and Jin and some others have helped out but they keep coming!"

Koenma stepped forward with a determined stare. "Don't worry, Yusuke. Help will be on the way."

"I sure as hell hope so," he turns back from the screen, a demon crossing his sight going to attack a woman and children. "Oh no you don't!"

The screen flickers like a struggling flame before dying and ascending into the ceiling.

Catching on to Koenma's voice of 'help' Botan sidesteps around him and faces him head on with a concerned look. "Sir, we can't send Kuwabara. The demons roaming around are too tough for him. He'll be killed!"

Koenma sighed. "I know that much, Botan. That's why I assigned him to get himself, Yukina, his family, Yusuke's family, Kurama's family, Keiko's and anyone else to Genkai's temple to set up a protective defense. No, I won't send Kuwabara."

With a questioning look, she asked, "Then...what help should we send?"

Closing his eyes, he maneuvers around Botan and seats himself behind the desk. Transformed into his child-like form, he stares at the woman and speaks with a pensive tone.

"Retrieve The Files, Botan."

"Right away!"

The Reaper promptly removes herself from the room while Koenma sits alone, contemplating in the stillness and silence of his office.

He had been prepared for this, he had taken proper measures. Ever since the first tournament when Enki was elected, the Prince had known that sooner or later something would go extremely wrong. Although his father, King Enma, had been put down concerning falsified reports and brainwashing of several plausibly innocent demons, there were still plenty of other demons in Demon World that have gone unchecked. As he had seen from previous missions that Yusuke had been sent on, there are both good and bad of every race be it human or demon. He had foreseen the day when a corrupt demon would be brought to power and thus The Files were born. Every day after the first tournament without rest, he had scoured the globe of spiritually aware humans or demons that wish to keep the peace between Human and Demon World. As he did so, he had written down names and created profiles for each and every single person.

And now the time had come to finally put his plan into action. Yes, many of the candidates he had chosen were old as far as training could go. Like the first Spirit Detective's, Koroko Sanada's, children most were trained from a very young age. Although there were those select few cases that turned out powerful, like Yusuke or Koroko herself who began at fourteen years of age.

He bet none of them had masked demon blood, though, or demonic ancestors for that matter.

As he awaited Botan's return he called for Jorge with an impatient tone. "Ogre!"

The blue ogre bounded into the room, leopard print shawl wavering, his enormous feet going against the tile with resounding smack after smack.

With a hunch he moved next to Koenma's desk, careful not to step on the papers lying forlornly on the ground. "You wanted to see me, Koenma sir?"

"Yes...Ogre..."

"Yes sir?"

"Clean up this mess."

Jorge Saotome sighed. "Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 01

**Author's Note**: Hm...you know what's weird? Okay, I had this awesome outline made out for the story, right? But it's like...along the way it felt a bit...unrealistic. I mean, the basic idea's pretty much the same. Demons, spirit stuff, the usual...But as I was typing Chapter 00 it felt like I was being too unrealistic about what I wanted to do. This version actually feels a lot better than what I originally wanted to do. Oh...has anyone ever heard of Nephilims? Basically they're called sons of fallen ones or the product between a fallen angel and a human woman. Kind of cool, right? O,o

**Disclaimer**: Anything related to Yu Yu Hakusho is copyrighted by Yoshihiro Togashi, its creator. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own the Original Characters or OCs that I have created and added to the plot.

**Added Notes:** Some people may be confused as to what happens so I suggest you visit the manga for Yu Yu Hakusho, preferably Volume 19: Chapter 170 for Chapter 00 regarding King Enma. I am taking my information from there. If you have in anyway missed the goings on in the story, I suggest you read the previous chapters. I will not be putting Recaps, Flashbacks, or anything of the sort. Also, grammar is an integral part of writing. If you see any grammatical errors or poor use of tenses either post up a comment or send me a message. I appreciate any criticism but blatant flames that do nothing to add to my writing or that improve the story will not be tolerated. That is all, thank you.

**Pairings:** Unknown.

**Warning:** Gore/Blood. If anyone feels unnerved by the contents of this chapter and wishes for me to change the story's rating from T to M, please inform me and I will do so. I don't want people to feel shocked at thinking this is a harmless fanfiction and then suddenly jump into it with an upset stomach. Demons are not pretty people nor do they do pretty things. For this story to remain realistic I need to keep things true to life. People will not spew gumdrops and rainbows when they die, nor will they just lie in a heap with no blood loss.

* * *

**~Chapter 01: The Selection~**

Mia Ziona silently ruminated, as she stood beside her two closest and only friends in the expansive mall's halls, why her mother had allowed her to leave the house. Sure, she enjoyed hanging out with Luna and Kyle but sometimes...she just felt like curling up with a good role-playing game and taking out her frustrations on the enemies. As they walked about the seemingly endless corridors packed with people, heaped together like sardines, she found it difficult to keep a smile on her face. She didn't want her friends to be concerned with her own affairs when they had lives of their own to deal with; doing that to them just wouldn't be right. At times when she felt her grin couldn't last through their time together her pace slowed as she lagged behind, giving herself a few precious moments to gather her bearings and produce a smile before they noticed that she wasn't beside them. Today, though, it was harder to smile, even more arduous to keep a happy, perky demeanor. Her heart hurt; it felt like someone had pierced her breast and wrenched it from her chest. That was why she didn't want to be here and why she was currently pondering why she _was _here.

She could have easily lied on the phone to her friends under the pretense that the weather was awful, which was true, and not have come at all. But, the more she thought about it, in any other case, on any other day she would have said, "Screw the weather. Let's go!" And she would have come to hang out, anyway. Her mother, overseeing the outcome, would immediately know that something was wrong. She would get that telltale twinkle in her eye that said 'There's something wrong. My mother's intuition is tingling.' She would come upon her like white on rice and Mia wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She wouldn't be capable of running away. Her mother would either corner her at the dinner table or corner her before she laid down to sleep.

Considering what could have happened if she had not gone, Mia realized that she had made the right decision in hanging out.

"Mia!"

From beyond her thoughts she felt her hand being tugged forward by another, the owner of the hand being her friend Kyle who was staring at her with concerned hazel eyes. The same could be said for Luna who bore the same expression as she strode up beside them and continued their journey through the mall's arteries. Damn, she was so focused on her thoughts that she neglected her surroundings, her friends, and, most importantly, her smile. She knew the question would come, when they would ask her if she was all right or not. And she would lie, like always, to keep them out of the loop, to keep her worries her own. It was sad, really; when her friends asked for advice, she would usually give them extremely good advice from the heart, but she never, not once, followed her own advice. It was ironic that she could know something yet not know anything at all. Maybe she was insane; people do say that those who make the same mistakes over and over and hoping for a different result were crazy. She knew that keeping her problems bottled inside would get the best of her someday, but she didn't care at all. She only cared that her friends saw a constant, the happy Mia Ziona who was their best friend. She didn't want to burden them with her predicaments, ever. She didn't want their faces of joy to be tarnished with worry. And now, there they were...those concerned expressions...worrying for her...distressed because of her. She needed to rid them of those faces and the only way to do that was to lie and keep it inside.

Luna spoke first. "You okay?"

Mia forced a smile upon her face and nodded in affirmation. "I'm all right. Just all this walking is tiring. This mall is freaking huge!"

And thus their faces resumed their idiotic bliss, much to Mia's satisfaction. Hanging out with friends was supposed to be fun. She wasn't going to spoil the day. Besides, what she had said was a half-truth. The mall was indeed tremendous, packed with over one thousand people cluttered inside hundreds of individual stores or outside stalls to survey a purveyor's wares. And the walk was tiring on her feet. Being one hundred and forty pounds at age eighteen could do that to a girl. She wasn't overweight but she wasn't exactly skinny either. However, she was pretty chubby according to her mother who watched her like a hawk as she ate. With the additional bulge, maneuvering quickly wasn't as easy as it looked compared to her friends who were skinnier than she was. The only positive was that they were walking, not running. If they had ran she would be out of breath within five minutes. She really needed to get in shape.

Placing a hand to her chest, she signaled for the two to stop with the other and pointed a finger at a black leather couch nestled against a glass wall that overlooked the floor below.

"Can we rest there for a second, please?" she sighed, tapping the waxed floor with her shoes. Her feet felt like they were on fire. They swiftly maneuvered around a crowd of people and plopped down onto the couch with a resounding _oof_. Within seconds, she felt the flame within her feet begin to cool and practically die out, leaving a lingering pain in its wake. It was odd that they were able to find a couch so immediately, especially within a mall as vast as the one they were in. Many people would usually be occupying the couches to rest. Maybe they were lucky...yet why did the hairs on the back of her neck tell her otherwise?

Mia sighed with discontent. Something felt wrong and usually her intuition was right. Like when Mat, before their feud, had talked to her she had predicted that something was immediately wrong. Some may have said that she could have predicted it from how he looked, but the only thing that was wrong with that hypothesis was that she talking to him via instant messages. Maybe she was just more sensitive to things than other people were. She sighed and closed her eyes, welcoming the much needed rest.

Which didn't last for very long.

A roar resounded, a bestial bellow that nearly shook the building's support.

"What the heck was that?" Kyle questioned, immediately sitting up along with herself and Luna. As they strove to get closer to where the yell had derived from, a person's torso suddenly flew through the air and landed with a _thump_ on the tile behind her. Blood, gore, and intestines seeped into the ground and nearly made her up heave the contents of her stomach. In shock, she remained completely still even as people ran away before her. Amidst the chaos was a large man, muscles rippling beneath forest-green skin, short, spiky aquamarine hair jutting from his scalp and coming over his forehead on which protruded a single horn. The thing easily stood at seven feet tall, a gray fur loincloth its only form of clothing, and its fingernails seemed like talons that could easily pierce through flesh and bone. Within those talons, grasped within the monster's massive hands, was the head of the decapitated lump mere inches from where she stood. She stared on in disgusted awe as the creature peeled the skin from the head like an apple and deposited it in its gaping maw with a satisfying grin.

"Mm," it burped, putrid breath emanating from its mouth. "Human flesh always tastes better with a seasoning of fear."

It continued peeling and devouring the person's skin, throwing the head away and stomping forward toward its next victim. She wanted to run, she really did, but her legs seemed to be firmly glued to the ground. Everything within her was saying to get the heck out of there or else she would be next, but she was in complete shock. The only part of her that moved was her eyes as they darted between the corpse and the monster who had grabbed another meal and did the same as he did with the other. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion; the hundreds of people screaming and running for their lives, the monster as it stripped another head, the headless corpse as it was flung across the sky and landed mere inches from the first beside her. It was like a nightmare, an incredible dream that she wanted to wake up from. Deep down, somewhere inside, she was in awe that something like this existed in her world, a world that she knew to be without magic, wizards, and sorcery like in the games she played, but that awe was being overridden with fear, a fear that drowned out all sound except for her thudding heart. If it hadn't been for her friends who jolted her out of her shock, she may have been the next victim.

"Come on, Mia!" Luna screamed, grabbing her left while Kyle roughly took hold of her right.

"We got to get out of here!" he yelled, dragging her in the opposite direction of the monster.

Suddenly the noise returned; she could hear their collective shoes smacking against the linoleum floors as they made a mad dash for the exit. She was feeling out of breath already but she continued running, her alarm giving her a second wind. All she could think of was to get out of there as soon as possible, the blood from the bodies, and to live. Somewhere during their running, Kyle and Luna had released their strangling hold on her hands to give her ample time to fish through her purse and produce her car keys. Once they were safely outside, she jammed the keys in the car door, unlocked the others, and roared the ignition to life and they were gone toward her house.

"What the hell was that?" Luna shuddered, shakily placing her seat belt on, yet no one had answered. The car ride to her house was filled with silence as if uttering what had happened would make it all the more real. This quiet continued until her house was in sight. Once she had pulled up in front and stepped out onto the lawn, Mia Ziona promptly threw up.

"Mia!"

* * *

As Jorge plucked each individually stamped paper from the ground, Botan threw the door open in haste and deposited a pile before the Prince of Spirit World. Neatly stacked before him were The Files, equipped with every spiritually aware human known to Spirit World Intelligence. On each paper was a profile of every individual: their name, their number, their recent photos, proof of their awareness. If you had to ask what else was on the profiles, they were most likely on there. He spared no expense in attaining the information. If training these people resulted in the balance and order between both Demon and Human Worlds then so be it. There will be war, there will be bloodshed, but peace always comes at an extremely hefty price whether people accepted it or not. Even now blood was being spilled, it being from humans or demons. His own men, his own Detectives were fighting for their lives, fighting for the right to protect the people they loved and cared about. Those with no knowledge of the goings on may come to even hate them, believe that their partnership of demons and humans is immoral, wrong. But, hopefully, with enough time and correct planning everything will be as it should be.

This was all that Koenma had foreseen in his mind's eye three years ago.

Overseeing Yusuke over the years had made him grow up, made him realize that risks were to be taken, that he needed to think and be diplomatic, and that things are sometimes not as they appear. When he first saw Yusuke, the first word that came to mind to describe him would be delinquent. The child openly called him a toddler and various times threw even his own orders in his face. Yet in the end, Yusuke exceeded Koenma's expectations. Despite his rough exterior, there was a boy inside with an overwhelming sense of justice. Someone who would throw himself in harm's way for a boy he had barely met, who would fight for his life so that the person he cared about would be safe, the person who cried for a teacher who pushed him beyond his limitations, who died so that his friends would finally realize their own hidden potential. He watched Yusuke grow up through his fights, through his missions, and he grew up through seeing Yusuke. He knew the importance of the Golden Seal and his position, how risks needed to be taken for the greater good, and how even someone innocent could grow corrupt.

He shook his head and skimmed through the first few profiles. He would never become like his father, never like King Enma. With Yusuke, Botan and the others by his side he will not falter. He would be strong.

Once the last few pages had been skimmed and fluttered from his fingertips, he passed them onto Botan who held them to her chest.

"Botan, take Hinageshi and gather them together," he said, producing yet another piece of paper, this one with a map as well as latitudes and longitudes scribbled onto it. "Take them here. I will be there soon."

The Grim Reaper nodded and made a motion to leave. "Yes sir."

Soon after she had removed herself from the room, the screen descended glowing red. As it flickered to life once more, the face of his other Grim Reaper, Ayame, came into view. Her dark hair shrouded equally dark eyes that were slightly widened in alarm.

"Koenma," she spoke nearly in monotone, the slightest hint of anxiety tinting her voice.

The Prince looked up from his work and nodded in question. "What's wrong?"

"Demon sighted in America."

He placed a hand to his forehead and sighed. "What class is it?"

"Appears to be nothing more than a low C-class demon."

Then he wouldn't need to send too many reinforcements. "Ayame, fly over to Jin and guide him there. Try not to frighten too many humans on your way, if possible."

She nodded before the screen died once more. As soon as the chaos died down, he would transfer over to where the humans were. Today was the beginning, the day of reckoning for all corrupt souls who threatened the existence of both human and demon alike. These humans will face a tough road before them, filled with tears and blood. Some may even opt out of what he was planning, but for those who stayed...on their shoulders will be the future of humanity. Unlike them, he couldn't back out now.

* * *

She felt like crap, complete and utter crap. Her throat still burned from when she had thrown up. The hot, acrid feeling bile as it rose to her mouth made her gag and dry heave. She was fortunate that she had eaten nothing else other than breakfast.

As soon as she had thrown up, she was escorted into the house by her friends and shoved none too firmly into her bed by her mother. Mia remembered hearing her friends concerns outside her bedroom that soon died down when her parents had told them that she needed to rest. Once they had left, her mother went by her bedside and placed her forehead against hers checking to see if she had come down with something.

"No fever," she had said in confusion.

Mia wanted to explain what she saw but would her mother even believe her? Demons appearing in a mall and devouring people in broad daylight? Even the thought in itself was strange enough. Sometimes she almost disbelieved that everything that had happened even really occurred just to try and put her mind at ease. But the overwhelming stench of death remained with her, reminding her that, indeed, this had happened and that there was no running away from it. She remembered that feeling on the back her neck that told her that something was wrong, yet she didn't listen to it. If it weren't for her friends she would have been dead; she wouldn't be sitting comfortably in bed being nursed to health by her mother. But as she thought about it, Mia realized that she truly would never be healthy again. She would never be able to rid herself of the image of devoured corpses.

As her mother sat beside her, she looked at Mia with concern as her daughter stood stock still, the look of fear in her eyes, she almost felt helpless. "Mia..."

Her mother began running her hands through her head softly, almost lulling her to sleep.

"Are you all right, Mia? Did something happen at the mall? You can tell me anything, you know."

She shook her head, curling into her pillow. "No, I'm okay Mom."

Mia yawned. "I'm just a little tired."

Her mother sighed. "All right then, I'll let you sleep."

Mia Ziona's eyes closed before her mother even left the room and opened to somewhere else.


End file.
